


A Chance Encounter

by cupofnaughty



Category: CupOfSquirrel, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, First Time, Hot Sex, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofnaughty/pseuds/cupofnaughty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run into one of your favorite YouTuber's randomly at the store and your chance encounter leads to something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

As the door unlocked, you still couldn't believe what was happening. 

"Are you sure your sister wont be here tonight?" you giggle.

"Positive." she says.

You both step into her apartment that she shares with her older sister, and notice right off how cozy it is. You catch her eyes and both kind of smile awkwardly at each other. Having just met, you're not sure what to say and decide to just get into what you came here for.

Stepping closer to her you slowly link your fingers with hers, long and soft. In the same motion you get onto your toes to reach her face as she leans down to meet your lips. Her lips are just how you'd imagined they would be, big and soft. You pull her into you and your lips part and as your kiss becomes deeper, she leads you further into the house. 

Stumbling awkwardly you get into her room and back her into the bed.

You stay standing to look at your prize. This beautiful slender woman was all yours for the night.

She scoots up onto the bed more and you crawl on top of her planting soft kisses on her long neck you reach your hands into her jacket sliding it off. You feel her hands on your lower back tugging your shirt up, you lean back and pull it off, grabbing hers and sliding it up over her head as well. Her skin is so perfectly pale, and she is wearing a black bra with lace at the edges. 

As your kisses start to move lower she stops you. You pull back and look into her eyes, she looks worried and you both sit up so you are straddling her.

"Wait.." she says

"What's the matter?" 

"I've never... well I'm... I haven't done this before." she says nervously.

"Do you want to?"

She smiles at you as she slides her hands along your waist. "Yes."

You smile and move back into her kiss, sliding your hands up her back and undoing her bra. You pull it off of her as you kiss her, and start moving your kisses down her slender neck to her collar bone. Her soft moans are driving you crazy and you just want to make her do this all night. You reach up and start teasing her nipples and bring your mouth down to start suckling her soft breasts. You lay her back onto the bed and start moving your kisses down her stomach and to the top of her pants.

She is running her fingers through your hair, kind of pushing your head down. You stop kissing and pull her pants and underwear off, revealing her perfectly shaved wet pussy. You can tell that she is close to cumming, and you start kissing her legs, taking your time to get to licking up her juices.

You look up at her and she is biting her lip and arching her back, lost in pleasure. You gently part her folds and start flicking her clit with your tongue. She moans deeply and grabs a fistful of your hair. You go crazy licking her juices all up and slipping your tongue inside of her hole. Moving up to suck on her clit you slide a finger inside of her tight pussy.

"Oh my god.." you hear her moan as she tightens her grip on your hair.

You start moving your finger faster and sucking harder until you feel her insides tighten and feel her cum around your finger. You pull your finger out and eagerly lick up all of her delicious juices as she pants and starts running her fingers through your hair again.

"That was amazing!" she says and pulls your hands so you are up laying next to her "Now it's your turn." she grins devilishly.

You roll to your back as she moves down you, tracing her lips similarly to how you did. She unclasps your bra and starts massaging your breasts and pinching at your nipples while sucking your neck. You grab her head and start kissing her passionately while she undoes your pants.

She kisses all down your neck, nipping and sucking at each breast, and down your stomach pulling your pants down as she goes. She takes no time getting to you and starts sucking your clit right away. The sudden sensation and amazing tongue work makes you gasp and grab onto her hair with both hands. She moans on you and the vibration sends chills through you. She slides a finger inside you and starts moving slowly in and out while she sucks hard.

You reach your orgasm quickly, and after sucking you all up she starts kissing you all the way up to your lips. You pull her close and kiss her deeply, linking your legs together so that you are both moving against each others legs, both of you moaning and gasping.

Both of your naked bodies are becoming sweaty and hot, and you are feeling and kissing every inch of each other you can reach.

"Can we try something?" she asks you.

"Of course! Anything you want."

"Well, I kind of want to eat you out while you eat me out," she blushes "I dunno, if you want to."

Smiling you get up and turn to get into position placing your knees on either side of her head, and she grins at you laying back and grabbing your legs. You lean in and latch onto her clit as she does the same to yours. The sensation is like nothing you've ever felt before and you know your orgasm will come quickly.

"Oh god.." she says "I'm going to cum."

You suck and lick as best as you can while she is bringing you to your orgasm, and feel her tense up as she reaches her climax. After she is done, she finishes you off and you both fall into each others arms again.

"You are an amazing lover." you say as she strokes your hair.

Laying in bed she is running her fingers through your hair, you both doze off after a while, holding each other with your head nestled on her chest.


End file.
